Gossip and Giggles
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Naitlyn oneshot. Caitlyn hates the way Mitchie and the other girls gossip and giggle about guys all the time. They should stop acting so foolish and immature.


**I'm back! I know I haven't written anything-or posted it anyways-in awhile so here's my returning piece! It's a Naitlyn that was written in a rush so I didn't really read over it again. Please excuse the highly possible mistakes you find! **

**This is dedicated to **LOTRRanger** because I loved her Naitlyn **Like The Sun **so much!**

She'd never been the type of girl to go all dreamy over guys. Mitchie and all the other girls at camp always seemed to have their own special guys to gossip about, flirt with, and claim they were falling in love with. Caitlyn did her best to set herself apart from that. It just weirded her out.

But then one day Nathanial Gray happened to look at her and she got a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach and couldn't help but look away quickly. It wasn't right to feel this girly over a guy. They were just friends.

It was a couple weeks before Caitlyn could get herself to look Nate in the eye again, feeling warm and tingly whenever she did so. She disguised it well, though, and kept the thoughts and-though she would never admit it-romantic and corny dreams to herself.

It was a whole another week before she could talk to him without blushing. Caitlyn couldn't deny the fact that she wanted to get to know Nate better, and he seemed quite willing to become better friends also. They spent warm evenings at the dock, laughing at each others silliness until the moon was high. Their goodbyes were friendly. Never sweet.

Then came the day that Caitlyn heard Nate had asked Mitchie out. She couldn't hide the crushed feeling inside, and had to shut herself in her cabin and lock the door-those other girls would have to wait if they needed to come in. For once, she allowed herself to cry. Even as she cried silently into her pillow, Caitlyn felt foolish and girly and she completely hated the feeling.

It was another week before she could get herself to smile and talk to others again, but she still avoided Nate and ,if possible, Jason and Shane too. Curiously, she never saw Mitchie and Nate together, but was grateful for the fact. It sickened her enough to hear Mitchie whispering at night to the other girls- boasting about her "amazing boyfriend". Caitlyn stared at the dark ceiling in silence; even hours after the gossiping had ended.

Sadly, camp ended with Caitlyn avoiding saying goodbye to Nate. She couldn't talk to him yet. The winter went by and she tried to convince herself she wouldn't care if he was there next summer or not. Every morning she'd wake up and tell herself "who cares about Nate Gray?" only to find the nagging answer that _she_ cared-a lot.

Summer came around and Caitlyn again found herself at the beloved Camp Rock. She braced herself for seeing Nate again, her stomach lurching when she finally caught sight of his face in the crowd of fan girls that first day.

They didn't talk, and Caitlyn began to wonder if Mitchie and him were still together when the two didn't speak much-even when they ate at the same table. Yes, Caitlyn admitted secretly, she couldn't help but watch Nate from a distance.

And before she knew it, Nate had found her sitting alone at the dock on evening. He didn't ask to join her, just sat next to her. Too close, Caitlyn thought, feeling his leg brush against hers with either of their slightest movement. And then he started talking, telling about his winter and how busy they were.

She was too caught up in the sound of his voice, and how close he was seated to pay much attention to what all he was saying. The sun set and he was still talking and Caitlyn wondered if she'd be able to get over him after the one last evening at the docks with him.

And then he asked her a question.

"Did I do something wrong, Caitlyn?"

And she had to rush on to tell him no, he didn't do anything and started making excuses for not saying goodbye last year and not keeping in touch all winter. Then in the silence after her guilty babbling, she realized she had defended herself too soon. Nate had asked her a simple question and she had given an in depth answer.

"What did I do?" Nate asked, ignoring the fact she had just lengthily insisted he had done nothing wrong. Caitlyn pretended not to hear but he repeated the question and she knew he wouldn't give it up.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Caitlyn blurted out, unable to hide her curiosity any longer and not knowing how she would take it-no matter what his answer was.

"No." was his only reply.

Caitlyn was grateful he didn't ask why she wondered but they continued to sit in silence and before she knew it several minutes had passed. Maybe summer wouldn't be too bad if Nate stayed away from other girls and she didn't have to listen to her cabin mates gossip and giggle about him every night. He was too good for their childish behavior.

"If I had said yes, would you be jealous?" Nate finally broke the silence and Caitlyn felt her cheeks heat up and hated the feeling. She knew it was his way of asking if she liked him and that was a question she didn't want to answer.

But she couldn't just leave him hanging so she took a deep breath and spoke as honestly and strongly as she could after thinking over her words.

"I'm jealous of all the girls you happen to look at." Caitlyn spoke softly, Mitchie and the other girls passing her mind when she realized how selfish and immature her words were. She was being just as foolish as all those other girls.

"Even though I don't see them?" Nate whispered, and Caitlyn felt her heart hammering in her chest as his shifting weight nervously made them sitting pressed against each other now.

"I didn't know you were blind." Caitlyn states sarcastically, because right now she feels too vulnerable and sarcasm feels like the shield from being hurt.

"I'm not when it comes to you." Nate replies and she's sure her heart exploded in her chest, because those words were extremely corny but sweet at the same time. Caitlyn wonders if any of the gossiping girls had ever had a guys say something like that to them and really meant it. Because Nate never lies, and she knew it.

"Well, I think Shane's pretty cute and Jason is adorable." Caitlyn says strongly, to test the meaning behind Nate's words even though it's pretty obvious that she shouldn't have to worry.

"I think you missed a brother." Nate says sounding joking, but Caitlyn thinks she might here a hint of honest hurt in his tone too and suddenly she wants to take it back.

"I can't think of a word to describe the other brother." Caitlyn admits, "He's on my mind so much that I usually forget the other two."

"I wish you were blind like I am." He replies sounding somewhat annoyed that his brothers are still in the conversation and Caitlyn considers kissing Nate right then and there but decides against it.

"It took one look from you last year, Nate, and I was more then blind to all other guys. I was deaf to them. I don' know any of their existences." Caitlyn replies, hoping she isn't going too far because suddenly she's opening up more than she wants to and hopes Nate won't play with her heart."

"I didn't know what a beautiful girl was until I saw you, Caitlyn." Nate says softly and she knows it'll be alright. They care for each other the same and Caitlyn wonders if the other girls might start gossiping about her and Nate soon and for once, she might not mind lying awake listening to the whispers.

Suddenly Nate's lips are pressing lightly on hers and Caitlyn is sure she's going to suffocate because there's no way she can take a breathe with him kissing her. He's soft and gentle and barely touching her and Caitlyn is sure there was no one ever sweeter.

And Caitlyn thinks maybe she can start giggling like those other girls-but only around Nate.

**Please review and let me know what you think! **


End file.
